I'll Carry Your World
by RegiGirl1218
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash land onto an unknown planet and are saved by a mysterious man who is certainly not human. The are convinced that the planet is safe, but when war breaks out and natural diasters change the once beautiful paradise into a fight-to-survive wasteland, what will they do to stop this? (Bad summary sorry! XD) Whouffle later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad and I hope you like it! I will be using an OC that I created later on in the story, and I'm trying to finish the character sheet that I will post on my deviantART (name is RegiGirl1218). ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**It Was a Vision**

_The planet shook. The sky turned a deep grey and crimson. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it was nothing good. She had no clue where she was. It seemed real, but flew through her mind like a memory. Villagers were screaming as landslides hit the mountainside towns, and raging sea waves flooded the beaches and bays. None of this was meant to happen, it seemed impossible in a place like this. What was a beautiful paradise, turned into a disaster ground in the blink of an eye._

Clara woke up screaming. She sat up in her bed, gasping for air. Cold sweat drenched her forehead and hair. She has never been so frightened from a nightmare, but it felt all too real. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't know where she was until she heard the faint relaxing humming of the TARDIS engines. 'I'm in the TARDIS,' she reminded herself, pulling the duvet over her shoulders, 'and the Doctor is here.'

She heard footsteps running torwards her room and the door opened slowly, a tall figure appearing in the doorway. "Clara? Are you alright?" the Doctor whispered, worry in his voice. Clara reached over to her night stand and clicked on a lamp, dim yellow light filling the room with a calm glow. The Doctor saw the fear on Clara's face and the tears forming in her eyes. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled her into a comforting hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, too scared to tell him the details of her nightmare. "Another nightmare?" he asked, pulling away but still holding her. She nodded, afraid to look him in the eyes. "Was it another echo? Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, putting a hand on her cheek, wiping away the trails of tears stained on her pale face. "Yes," she said, lying to the first question, "and no."

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." his voice changed into a slightly happy tone, understanding. Clara finally made eyed contact with him, smiling calmly. He jumped off the edge of the bed and turned to face Clara, who is still wrapped in the silk blankets like a cocoon. "Come on Clara, I have a special place in mind for today!" grinning like a child, waiting for a new adventure. "Let me get ready," she said with a cheerful tone in her voice, unwrapping herself from the tangle of blankets and standing up, "and what place is it?" "It's a suprise!" he called excitedly as he raced out of her room and to the console room. She stood in the middle of her room, frowning that she lied to the Doctor. 'That was definitely not an echo, it was no memory.' she thought to herself, finally walking to the wardrobe and started getting ready for the upcoming adventure.

Clara skipped out of the hallway and jumped off the stairs to the console room where the Doctor was waiting patiently for her. She wore a deep navy blue dress that came above her knees that was fitted around the waist but flowed at the skirt, black tites, and a pair of black wedged boots. 'She looks stunning...' the Doctor thought silently, trying to look occupied by setting the coordinates to where they were headed today. Clara came and stood next to him "Can you please tell me where we're going?" she said anxiously, grinning. "I told you it is a suprise!" he responded as he pulled a lever.

The TARDIS shook like it normally did, but it started to rattle violently. The Doctor and Clara held onto the rails attached to the console. Suddenly, red and yellow sparks started to fly from all directions in the console room, and the lights started to flicker out one by one. With one last shake, the TARDIS flung the two off the rails, Clara hitting her head directly on one of the other rails, and the Doctor catching himself before he flew head first to the ground. Clara's head throbbed at the pain, and she found herself sinking into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, been busy and had a little bit of a writers block continuing the story line further and that keeps me from writing a next chapter. Hope you enjoy the next chanper!**

**Chapter 2**

**Not Earth**

It was dark. The TARDIS was completely silent, having to shut down for an unknown reason. The emergency lights slowly turned on and filled the console room with a warm red glow. The Doctor stood up, uninjured. He quickly pulled the console moniter to look at it but realised it wasn't working. He cursed under his breath, and his eyes grew wide.

"Clara?!" he yelled, running around the room. He spotted her, laying on the grated floor unconscious. Her forehead was bleeding, the gash was swollen. He hurried over to her and knelt down and layed her head in his lap. "Clara? Come on, wake up..." he trailed off, his voice shaking with fear. She started moving her head and her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor..?" she whispered, tears running down her face, the gash burning her head. The Doctor cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped the tears. Clara sat up and put a hand to her head and grimaced. They both stood up and looked around at the dim console room. "What happend?" Clara asked looking at the lifeless time rotor. "She shut herself down," he answered, "and we landed." She walked slowly torwards the doors while the Doctor tried to get the TARDIS to power on. Clara opened the doors and her eyes grew wide.

"Doctor, come look at this..." her voice filled with astonishment. He walked over to stand behind her and looked out of the doors. The TARDIS landed in a forest. The trees were covered with leaves that were colored like a suset. Oranges, reds and purples, giving the leaves a painted watercolor effect. It's nothing that Clara has ever seen before. "This isn't Earth." the Doctor told her. "Then where are we?" Clara asked. "I haven't got a clue, let's look around."

The two of them stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the unfarmiliar ground. They walked in opposite directions, still in each others' sight. The forest was deep, the trees blocking and covering every inch of space in front of them. Thick ghostly fog started to roll in, making their sight even worse.

Avoiding tripping over thick solid roots sprouting from the ground, Clara walked through, admiring the beauty of the everlasting woodland. She noticed there weren't any sign of any creatures living in the forest, which concerned her. It was dead silent except for the leaves rustling in the trees from a gentle breeze.

Then she heard it.

A low, grimm howl coming from behind her.

Clara stood dead in her tracks, waiting to hear it again. She then heard loud snapping and felt leaves hovering down from above in all dirrections. Now hearing uneven footsteps, she turned around very slowly and let out a fearful scream.

The Doctor heard it. He was examining the ground and scanning the trees with his sonic screwdriver as he heard the faint shriek. '_That scream...'_ his thoughts were jumbled and disrupted with worry.

He ran.

"Clara!" he yelled at the top of his sprinted through the thick trees and avoided getting hit in the head by hanging branches. He made it to a clearing in the dense forest and slid to a stop. There stood Clara, cornered, by creatures he had never seen before in his many lives, and that scared him to death because he didn't have a clue what to do to save his impossible girl.

**Cliffhanger! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh gawd I'm so sorry for not updating for A MONTH. NEVER AGAIN I PROMISE.**

**My story is finally starting to develope to what I want it to be so I'm very happy. :)**

**I really hope you are liking it so far because it is going to get better I promise and I WILL update sooner.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hooded Savior**

There were at least six of them. Clara had not a single clue what these, _things_, were. They looked like mutated lab animals gone awfully wrong.

They had the builted bodies of werewolves, able to sland up on their hind legs, towering above tiny five-foot Clara at what looked like at _least_ seven and a half feet. They had the bulky tails of a desert lizard and rough scales that scattered their hands and arms, feet and legs, and muscular chests like armour. But their heads were covered with tattered and worn-out hoods, their faces shadowed except for four glowing orange eyes.

They were growling at Clara as they moved closer to her, cornering her against two trees. One edged close enough to where she could feel and smell its hot, horrid breath on her face.

She was going to die, she knew it. These savage monsters wanted her flesh and blood from the way they were fighting each other like she was a meal not meant to be shared. The worst part was that the Doctor was watching in horror, finally noticing his prsense at the edge of the clearing.

She couldn't do anything, but the Doctor was clever, that was a fact. He wouldn't give up in a situation like this, especially for someone he loves, at least that's what Clara likes to believe.

The creature pulled back its hood, revealing a lion's head, except it had long black horns growing from the crown of its head, and large yellow tusks extending out from its abnormal jaw.

The creature raised a sharp clawed, human-like paw, ready to strike and brutally kill Clara, and roared deafeningly. Clara closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away, the sound making her ears burn and sting like acid was poured in them.

"Doctor!" she yelled her voice full of fright.

The monster swiped its paw down at her, but was too slow.

"Clara!-"

WHAM!

Smoething rammed the creature with incredible force, sending it flying through the air and hitting its neck right on a low branch of a tree thirty feet away, snapping its neck and killing it instantly.

Clara, the Doctor, and the pack of creatures were stunned at the sight before them. The object the hit the leader (Clara guessed), moved with such speed it was just a blur of movement.

The blur stood up straight. It was a man, but he didn't look completely human. He was at least six' eleven, not very normal for a human being. What shocked Clara and the Doctor the most was that he had stone forming on his hands and bare feet like gloves and boots. He wore a neat hooded cloak, covering his head and almost him entire face, and knee-length shorts.

The man turned to face Clara, and smiled lightly from under the hood.

The other mutant creatures were furious, snarling angrily and lunged at him to attack. With one swift move, the man threw his rocky fist at one of the creatures, aiming for the chest. It hit, sending it tumbling on the rough soil, killing this one too. The others attacked him all at once, sending up a cloud a cloud of thick dust around him.

All the Doctor and Clara could hear were sickeneing pops and snaps of bones breaking and yelping coming. after about a minute of that, it became dead silent again, and the dust cleared. The sight was gruesome.

The pack of creatures lay scattered in a circle in pools of their own blood, dead, no match for the man.

The man was standing in the middle, drenched in their blood and his, a long gash trailing along his muscular chest. Part of his cloak was ripped, revealing what looked like a symbol of Earth surrounded by clouds. He held a large tuff of brick-red fur in his hand, and tossed it aside.

The Doctor and Clara were still standing where they originally stood, still shocked. The Doctor ran over to Clara finally, who was shaking uncontrollably, and was leaning against the tree behind her, trying not to throw up. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly while she tried not to cry, but failed terribly.

The Doctor looked up to see an empty space where the man should have been standing only seconds ago. There was no sign of where he came from earlier or where he disappeared to.

He frowned and looked back down at Clara who was staring in the same direction he was. She looked up at him with wide red eyes.

"We have to get out of here _now_." he whispered to her as he held her hand and led them away from the horrid display.

Reviews would be wonderful! :D


End file.
